The present invention relates to a deposition apparatus for coating base materials and coated base materials (packaging materials, building materials, machines, devices, recording media, toys, sports goods, biomedical materials, agricultural materials, daily necessities and miscellaneous goods), particularly to thin films for coating.
In wide ranging applications including general packaging materials such as typical snack food bags, building materials, machines, devices, recording media, toys, sports goods, biomedical materials, agricultural materials, daily necessities and miscellaneous goods (clothing and accessories), transparent protective films excellent in barrier properties are demanded.
In addition, with growing concern about environmental issues in recent years, products not adversely affecting the environment are sought in general manufactured goods, particularly in plastic goods, which are decomposed and decayed over time when they are discarded in the natural environment.
For snack food bags, products in which an aluminium foil is laminated over a synthetic resin film to add the light blocking effect are usually used. Synthetic resin films unfriendly to the natural environment are used for traditional snack food bags. When the bags are discarded in the natural environment, they remain semi-permanently, thus causing problems.
Then, biodegradable plastic materials have attracted attention. The biodegradable plastics are known that they are gradually decayed and decomposed in soils and waters by hydrolysis and biodegradation and they finally become non-hazardous decomposed products by the action of microorganism. The biodegradable plastics that are currently studied toward the practical use are aliphatic polyesters, modified PVAs (polyvinyl alcohols), cellulose ester compounds, starch modifications, and blend compounds of these.